The overall objective of this project is the study of multivariate statistical methods for the analysis of data which take the form of ratios or proportions. Multivariate statistical methods (size-shape methods) for analyzing ratios which follow a lognormal distribution have been developed. Exact statistical tests were developed and applied in two biological studies concerning the distribution of schistosome eggs in man at autopsy and morphological measurements of birds. Publications on these studies appeared during this year. Work on the theoretical meaning of size-shape concepts for statistical distributions continued, with an extensive study of the transformations connecting the commonly occurring size and shape variables (Ratnaparkhi, Mosimann, and Ratcliffe). The relationships among the various definitions of size and shape variables in the literature were studied (Mosimann and Malley) and a summary of the relationships prepared.